Love Equals Pain: Inbetweenies
by mushergirl
Summary: MUST READ LOVE EQUALS PAIN BEFORE THIS ONE! this is the InBetween chapters that arent in the actual story, but i decided to add in because they are worth it. again, if u dont read the original, this wont make any sense to you. SoRiku Akuroku others


_Between Chapters 8-9_

_Nyehhhhhhhhhh_

_So this is basically what Axel and Roxas did while Sora and Riku were out getting ice cream that made Roxas so flabbergasted! ;)_

…

_That's a fun word…_

_DISCLAIMER: __**MUST read Love Equals Pain to actually get this story to its fullest, so clicky away on my other stories and READ READ READDDDD**__. Aaaannnddd I simply and clean do not own kingdom hearts. Only in my sanctuary do I own the characters_

_Yea, I promise never to do that again…_

_WARNING: This story contains _**YAOI**_ (plenty of it in this one ) and _**CURSING **_and _**TERRIBLE WRITING**

_Also I must add up here, Love Equals Pain is a SORIKU AND AKUROKU *mostly Soriku* this one will have the side characters also, the pairings in this include Soriku, Akuroku, Zemyx, and Cleon and maybe others I have forgotten to mention……_

_Expect to see any of those pairings in here as the main characters of the chapters –I'll have posted what the pairing is at the end of this in bolded lettering, like so…VVV-_

_**AKUROKU**_

_Also, pay attention to the timing these are happening, this one for example is during Chapters 8 and 9. Again you MUST read the other story to get this one completely_

_Now, go read. :):)_

"Axel?" his voice was week and still had been left up an octave.

"Yea?" Axel replied slightly giggling at his victory.

"Fuck you."

"Is that an offer?"

"NO" the blonde defended thrusting harshly with his forearm up at the pyro on top of him.

"Roxyy! Don't be like that!!" the redhead pleaded, "I was just having a little fun!" his long pale arms settled down on the younger's sides in disappointment.

"Yea, 'fun' my ass" Roxas spat, sitting upwards and hanging his head to hide his bright pink face. "You were waiting for the right moment to get in my pants!" He joked.

"Roxy, that's my _definition _of 'fun'!" his emerald eyes rolled harshly as if to be an obvious statement "And _honestly_, if I wanted to do THAT, I would simply do so_.._." Axel's hand slowly slid down Roxas' stomach and lingered at the hem of his purple striped pajama pants, threatening to enter. A centimeter in, Roxas flinched and swatted the hand away, deep into a blush.

"_Axel!!_" he squeaked at a new high note.

"You brought it up!" the pyro defended his movements, removing his hand and gripping the smaller under him around the waist, readjusting himself to lay beside the blonde on his right side.

"Weren't you just saying how you didn't want the whole 'sex every weekend' thing?" Roxas asked, a little unsure if his voice was able to carry a conversation yet.

"No, I said I don't want the 'sex every weekend _with a different person'_ thing! I never said I didn't want the sex!"

Roxas' face brightened again. "A-Axel!!"

Axel laughed loudly. "I'm just kidding, Roxy! Gosh, take a joke will ya?"

Roxas took a deep breath. He had been unsure of what he would do if Axel truly wanted that.

"I mean, we don't need to go _that_ far!"

Roxas' blue orbs stared up in shock. "W-…_what_?! H-…how far?!"

Axel stared up in disbelievement. Quickly he shook the feeling away with a grin, playing along. "Aww ya know, _far enough_."

Roxas' entire body stiffened as he tried to comprehend the meanings. He opened his mouth to speak and made sure what Axel had been saying was real, and that all of this wasn't a strange, strange dream.

"Don't worry, blondie, I can teach you all you need to know!" Axel moaned, seductively drawing circles on Roxas' covered chest.

With this, Roxas tried to squirm away, his face instantly cherry-red-moving-on-purple. Every move the blonde made to escape Axel tightened his grip, rubbing his face in deeply onto Roxas' side.

Roxas swung his legs over the bed in a quick attempt to get free. No sooner had his feet hit the ground and he started to get up had Axel fiercely pulled him back down onto the deep blue comforter. Roxas' right leg landed on the bed with a puff and Axel quickly gained control of the leg by seizing it in a lock between his own.

"I mean, you already have a good foundation and all, that kiss was _amazing_, however-" Axel's long, thin colorless fingers snatched Roxas' heart-shaped, deep red face in a lock on the chin and forcing his deep cerulean eyes to stare deeply into his emerald orbs. "Let me show you the next step…"

He pulled the delicate face in and engulfed them into a deep kiss. Axel moved their lips slowly, massaging them once again as Roxas was obviously not in a good enough condition to do much. He licked the younger's pale pink bottom lip before forcing his full tongue to enter for the second time and causing Roxas to let out a small, helpless whimper. Axel lost his purpose for a minute, mindlessly enjoying the feeling of Roxas' lips on his own. He pulled himself on top of the small pale body in front of him, one leg on each side mimicking their position earlier. Axel's hand slid up Roxas' (or Sora's) shirt and grazed over the succulent skin. Once Axel firmly grasped Roxas' thin lower side, the blonde objected.

He twisted his face, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed back. Turning his head, the blonde tried to stop his heart from beating through his shirt. His breaths were deep and quick as he gasped for air.

Axel smiled, Roxas was really turning him on. He simply had to have more. Through his attempts to latch on again, Axel was only pushed back up which turned him on greater. He hesitated for a moment, letting Roxas drop his guard.

He snuck up onto Roxas' neck, firmly planting a deep kiss. Roxas' back arched at this feeling and he tried to pull back, though the only few inches he had made no difference to the hungry Axel on top of him. Roxas' jaw locked when he felt Axel's teeth brush his skin then nibble down roughly, slightly pulling the skin upward. Roxas moaned at the slight bit of unsuspected pain the new nibbles gave- his skin was turning raw. He tried to wiggle out again, only to learn his lesson to not force away because every try Axel would embrace himself deeper.

Roxas felt the pyro settle himself with a sigh and loosen up a bit after a few minutes, realizing the blonde had gone completely stiff. Axel pulled back slightly, still lingering next to Roxas' skin, and chuckled a bit.

"Have you stopped rejecting yet?" He asked in a low, seductive tone.

"I-I've kinda figured the more I reject the more you… _attack_." Roxas' throat was slightly sore and was flopping between pitches, going high as he found the word he was looking to descried Axel's behavior.

"Very good, I _like _the rejection, got it memorized?" Axel flirted, continuing to kiss lightly on the hidden red mark.

"Yea, I get it, can you get off now?" Axel sat up on his knees, still over the blonde's thighs and smirking wildly with an evil intent. "And might I thank you for the new spot I'll have to cover up." Roxas added grumpily sitting up slightly, leaning on his elbows.

"Aww, come on it's not that red," Axel lifted himself off of the smaller teenager as he pouted. "Besides I hid it under your chin, you can barely notice it."

"Mhm," Roxas grunted angrily not buying any of the words Axel was saying.

"Wow Rox, loosen up, we're _teenagers_, we're _supposed_ to do this!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ I didn't get the handbook," Roxas inspected his sore spot thoroughly with his index finger, his pink lip jutting out as it still slightly burned as he put pressure on it.

Axel took the blonde by the waist, laying down again beside him. "Well, do you not _like it_ or something?" he moaned mentioning the fact the blonde had his hand over the spot and was staring off into space.

"N-no!" Roxas tried to defend quickly, "It's just… I haven't…" the blonde's mouth lay open as he tried to explain, trying to keep his eyes from moistening. "I just…" he sighed realizing he wasn't making sentences.

"Oh, I get it," Axel's voice sounded sympathetic realizing what the smaller was trying to say "Did, um…_she_…"

"Yea" the blonde cut off the pyro from finishing the sentence. "Yea, she did" Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel for the first time, and rested his head onto the giant red locks of hair to his right.

"Oh," Axel tried to imagine what he should say, "I'm… sorry…"

"Don't be!" Roxas attempted to change the sudden sullen atmosphere. "I-it's not really something you should be apologizing for or anything," he spat out a little too fast, "and besides it's complete different terms and stuff and-"

"You're so cute Roxas," Axel cut off the rambling blonde who had just frozen in his long embrace. Axel giggled at how automatically silent Roxas had gotten and snuggled closer.

"I guess I found you're off switch or something…?" he joked.

"Well I don't exactly know how to _respond_ to that." Roxas blushed.

Axel chuckled again and dug his face into Roxas' side, his nose hitting a sweet spot on the blonde's side, making the smaller squirm quickly. Noticing this, the pyro proceeded to rub the spot with his nose again. Roxas moaned in protest as he scooted himself away.

"Axeelll!!" Roxas put his hand over the pyro's face in attempt to stop him from attacking again. The redhead groaned seductively into Roxas' small hand.

"Roxaass!" he finished his groan. The so blonde quickly redrew his hand as something wet brushed in between the fingers.

"Did you just_ lick_ me?!" Roxas squeaked wiping his fingers on Axel's shirt.

Axel smirked, "Don't you want me to?"

Roxas' disgusted expression dropped in a split second, making Axel bust out laughing again as he saw the smaller change colors. Satisfied with the current atmosphere, the redhead sighed again, hugging the younger close. Roxas settled on wrapping his arm around Axel again, this time with a slightly annoyed pout detesting the fact that Axel always seemed to add color to his usually pale face somehow or another.

Moments later the two were in complete harmonic silence. The only noises were the sounds of their breathing matching up to sound as one. Roxas was letting his mind loose and his eyes droop again as he began to get tired. Staying up all night working on that report really tired out his body.

He was almost at that pure ecstasy again, unsure about what his thoughts were exactly, when a sudden finger jabbed into his side and a quick high pitched squeak echoed in the room. Immediately he clasped one small pale hand to his embarrassed pink lips, flushing colors.

Axel chuckled while sitting upwards to stare down at the blonde changing colors beside him. The smaller sat up next to him, giving a clear 'Fuck you' glare.

"You're so freakishly ticklish." Axel stated leaning back on his hands. The blonde grunted, crossing both his arms and legs and refusing to look at Axel. "Oh, come on Roxy, now you're not talking to me?"

Roxas' response was a simple amplification of his position. Axel sighed, smirking, "Come on, Roxy" he pleaded loosely leaning on the smaller. "Roooxxxyyyyyy" he fiddled with a lock of blonde hair flirtatiously.

"I don't recall ever allowing you to call me that." Roxas spat sourly.

"Aww, _Roxy,_ I thought you liked it." Axel showed no sign of dropping the nickname as he turned to embrace the sour blonde, who had made no acknowledgement of the clingy redhead hanging onto him.

"Rooxxyyy" He continued, placing his right hand onto Roxas lower stomach. The smaller stiffened, trying not to notice the hand now sliding up his shirt. The pyro moaned pleadingly and continued to travel up the small torso. Roxas' expression became slightly more and more annoyed the further the unwelcomed hand traveled. At last, the hand stopped and pinched its destination area, where the blonde completely rejected and shoved the older away, grumpily. Roxas found his position again a few feet away, where he grunted angrily facing away from the pouting teenager behind him.

"Roxy, wha'd I doooo?" the teenager whined in his spot. When no reaction came from the smaller blonde, Axel rolled his eyes and sighed with a smirk. "Roxas, you know how I like rejection…" the pyro seductively made his way closer to place the smaller between his legs and warmly embrace the small body. He felt the tiny body stiffen as he slowly licked the pale earlobe in front of him.

"A-Axel!" The smaller tried to escape bitterly; cerulean eyes widening as he realized he could barely move let alone escape from the devious teenager's trap. The pyro giggled as he eyed his prey, firmly taking the delicate chin between his fingers and turning the cheek to present in front of him. His other hand traveled down unnoticed to the blonde before once again grasping a good handful. The blonde's shrill echoed again, and this time both of his small hands covered his mouth. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself for being so carefree around Axel.

"What's with the pout, blondie?" Axel causally asked, rocking the pair back and forth.

"You're a jackass."

"Wrong, I can be a jackass," The pyro corrected, "You have yet to see my worst."

Rolling his displeased, deep blue eyes, Roxas scoffed, "I don't think it get's must jackasssier than sexual harassment, Axel."

"True," the pyro agreed, "but despite _that_ fact you are wrong," Axel leaned his forehead against the side of Roxas' grumpy face.

The smaller's eyes widened again as he realized Axel meant he could do worse, and pray to any type of higher power that he did not mean to _show_ exactly how 'jackassy' he could get.

Giving another try at freedom, Roxas tugged onto Axel's hand which was firmly grasping the smaller around the waist. To his surprise, the arm came off clean and laid itself nicely on the begging beside them.

This was obviously a trap. Axel would _never _back off from rejection so easily.

The younger teenager's stunned eyes fixed themselves carefully on Axel's devious face, studying it's features thoroughly.

This was _definitely_ a trap.

The pyro's smirk was wider than ever, baring his brilliant, glistening teeth. "Go ahead, blondie- _escape_."

Roxas knew that very instant what was in store for him if he did- only to be brought back roughly, and teased for the next half hour. He needed a plan to free himself, and that was obvious.

Swallowing hard, Roxas settled himself on the only thing he could think of.

Quickly, the blonde whipped himself around, grasping Axel tightly on the back of his neck and leaning the over sized head back slightly. The smaller than quickly and flirtatiously planted a deep kiss lasting only a moment before the redheaded pyro let his grip go in sudden surprise. Roxas then desperately dove off of the bed to land harshly on the cold carpeted flooring, unsure of how fast the stunned teenager will be effected.

Roxas was grinning at his victory as he scrambled to his feet, launching himself towards the door and swinging it open.

Feeling déjà-vu, he was grasped by the color of his shirt once more and pulled back roughly, hitting a hard surface. The hard surface wrapped its warm arms protectively around Roxas' small frame before kicking the door shut.

Picture if you will a horror film, where the serial killer is dragging the slut, who everyone knows is going to die in the end (obvious that the one who takes her shirt off first is going to die), to her unfortunate doom. Roxas is the slut. Axel is the serial killer (hard to imagine, I know). That should give you a clear enough picture of Roxas' reaction.

Just as predicted, Roxas was thrown harshly onto the bed and immediately pounced on by the now vigorous Axel, who had squeezed every inch of space out from between the two by wrapping his arms around the tiny frame in front of him completely.

What came next?

Oh yeah, half an hour of teasing.

"Axel, stop!" the blonde pleaded, placing his hand over Axel's lustfully playful face only and inch away from his own, pushing just hard enough to stop the redhead from getting closer than he already has. "Really. You've made a fool of me enough already for one da-" Roxas gave an uncomfortable groan as Axel once again flirtatiously licked between his small, pale fingers. Unwilling to let the redhead come closer Roxas refused to move his hand, biting down hard on his pale pink lip.

Roxas gasped as Axel's teeth bit down on the webbing of his fingers, jolting slightly enough to leave an opening. Axel's evil little giggles were uncontrollable as he repositioned himself to trap Roxas' protesting hand under his arm by laying on his elbows. Devilishly, the pyro played with a lock of Roxas' golden awry hair.

"You know, Roxy, I'll show you the_ meaning_ of jackass" he said, touching their noses together while Roxas' deep eyes widened. "I think it's time to teach you the next step…"

"Roxas?" called a concerned voice from the living room.

"SORA!!" Roxas called back in a hurry, suddenly gaining enough strength to push Axel onto the floor. He never felt more grateful of having Sora for a brother in his life. The tousled blonde scrambled out of the room, knocking over various items on his clumsy, thankful way finally out of that torture of a room.

_Awesome!! Finished! Wow that was long!!_

_Well, actually for you it was short, but it took me decades to write because I had something almost completely different, and then got this idea from my friend._

_-debating whether to say this or not…-_

_-what the hell no one knows him-_

_This is actually based off of what he had told me about him and his boyfriend_

_:x shhh I didn't say that!!!_

_Of course slight modifications were made to fit the story, but he was here basically this whole time explaining what happened, and he gave me the ok to write it out! _

_He was the Roxas in this story…. _

_*I have amazing friends*_


End file.
